O reino da contemplação passiva
Anselm Jappe Gostaria de começar precisando algumas idéias de Guy Debord, autor do livro A Sociedade do Espetáculo que dá, num certo sentido, o título a todo este ciclo de conferências. Como foi justamente sublinhado nas contribuições dos organizadores e de alguns dos conferencistas dos quais pude ler os resumos, a crítica radical do espetáculo formulada por Debord vai muito além de uma simples crítica à televisão e aos meios de comunicação de massa. Ele mesmo disse: "O espetáculo não pode ser compreendido como um abuso do mundo visível, produto das técnicas de difusão massiva das imagens." Reconhecer, hoje, um valor "profético" no livro de Debord publicado em 1967 é portanto fácil, mas também redutivo, se se vê a perspicácia de Debord somente no fato de ele ter pressentido uma sociedade dominada por uma dúzia ou uma centena de canais televisivos de entretenimento ou notícias-espetáculo. Atualmente está na moda, nos ambientes que se crêem mais inteligentes, torcer o nariz diante do "espetáculo", e existem diretores de televisão e idealizadores de programas televisivos na Itália e ministros franceses que amam citar Debord e elogiá-lo. Todavia, Debord já diz em seu livro: "O espetáculo não é um conjunto de imagens, mas uma relação social entre indivíduos, mediada por imagens", e que o espetáculo compreendido na sua totalidade é ao mesmo tempo o resultado e o projeto do modo de produção existente. De fato, ele fala da sociedade do espetáculo, isto é, de uma sociedade que funciona como um espetáculo. Como Debord não é mais um autor "marginal" ou "maldito" penso que conhecem o conceito de sociedade espetacular que ele desenvolveu: trata-se de uma sociedade baseada na contemplação passiva, onde os indivíduos, em vez de viverem em primeira pessoa, olham as ações dos outros. Isto acontece não somente sob o plano televisivo, e não somente na publicidade, mas também sob muitos outros planos: na sociedade do espetáculo, também a política – incluindo uma boa parte daquela que se proclama revolucionária – a cultura, o urbanismo, as ciências baseiam-se sempre na distinção entre espectador e ator. Não existe relação direta entre o indivíduo e o seu mundo, apesar deste mundo ter sido produto dele. De fato, a relação é sempre mediada pela imagem, imagem esta escolhida propositadamente pelos outros, isto é, pelos proprietários da sociedade. Talvez recordem também que Debord distinguia em 1967 dois principais tipos espetaculares: aquele chamado "difuso" das sociedades ocidentais, onde a vida real se aliena na abundância de mercadorias de consumo e na contemplação das mesmas, e o espetacular "concentrado" dos países totalitários, fascistas ou stalinistas, onde a suprema mercadoria é a contemplação da perfeição do chefe. Em 1988 nos seus Comentários sobre a sociedade do espetáculo, Debord anunciou que estes dois tipos de sociedade espetacular fundiram-se no mundo inteiro, em um único tipo que se chama integrado, isto é, em uma democracia da mercadoria com traços autoritários. Não me demorarei mais nos resumos das idéias de Debord. Gostaria somente de lembrar que o espetáculo do qual ele fala é uma categoria social total que pode ser seguramente útil para compreender a televisão de hoje, mas somente se se levar em conta o fato de que, na sua ótica, a televisão é apenas um caso particular de uma lógica bem mais ampla. Em outras palavras, a televisão-espetáculo pode ser compreendida somente como produto de uma sociedade espetacular. Esta afirmação pode parecer banal, mas a maior parte das considerações sobre a televisão não diz quase nada sobre esta conexão. Somente poucos comentaristas vêem na televisão o resultado lógico de uma específica forma de sociedade, ou seja, do capitalismo plenamente desenvolvido, fordista e pós-fordista como veio a existir depois da Primeira Guerra Mundial. As outras teorias sobre a televisão ou alargam o campo excessivamente, ou então os restringem demasiadamente. Muitas considerações, sobretudo no âmbito jornalístico, sociológico, político e em toda a chamada "ciência da comunicação"( que pelo menos na Itália transformou-se, há alguns anos atrás, em uma verdadeira e própria faculdade universitária que produz, enfim, um número recorde de desocupados) não se interrogam nem mesmo sobre a estrutura do meio, não se colocam a questão "o que é" a televisão e tão pouco arriscam um juízo. Perguntam-se somente quais são os conteúdos transmitidos, quais análises semânticas lhe podemos dar, como satisfazer ainda melhor o público, etc. Na política italiana discute-se muito a televisão, sobretudo porque , como sabem, o primeiro ministro Silvio Berlusconi é também proprietário das três principais redes privadas. O objeto daquele debate é, contudo, somente decidir quem deve possuir a televisão e determinar-lhe, portanto, os conteúdos. Em outros países, como a França e os Estados Unidos, discute-se ao contrário, animadamente, sobre a taxa de violência e obscenidade na TV e sobre o efeito que isso tem sobre as crianças. Nestes, e em tantos chamados debates públicos, não existe, pois, obviamente, qualquer conceitualização da relação entre sociedade e TV, porque a existência da TV, assim como a existência da sociedade na qual vivemos, é de tal modo evidente e "natural" para estas "opiniões públicas" e para seus representantes, que não pode nem sequer ser percebida, como tudo ique é bastante óbvio. (Aqui falo sempre de televisão, no entanto, naturalmente este discurso se aplica a todos os meios eletrônicos em geral, ao cinema, à Internet, à realidade virtual, etc.) Mas deixando de lado a inutilidade de repeti-lo todas as vezes, é verdade que, ao nível de massa, a importância da TV como meio de acesso ao mundo supera desde muito tempo aquela de todos os outros meios colocados juntos. Não falo, porém, de "comunicação". Rádio e televisão são meios eficientíssimos para impor unilateralmente as ordens a quem os escuta, mas como comunicação entre indivíduos, os dois contam muito pouco. Não me detenho mais sobre esse tipo de discussão – muitas vezes, aparentemente, apaixonante – que gira somente em torno dos detalhes, senão simplesmente em torno da repartição do espólio, isto é, do acesso ao microfone. Neste ciclo de conferências, freqüentemente, há maior andamento o tipo oposto de raciocínio: aquele que vê na televisão um caso particular de uma lógica secular, senão milenar, do "ver" e da "imagem". Dado que a televisão é uma transmissão de imagens, muitos pensam que para compreender a televisão é necessário interrogar a própria faculdade visual do homem e a estrutura da imagem enquanto tal, e a forma do seu consumo. Nestes teóricos são abundantes, pois, as referências a isto que eles chamam "metafísica ocidental", a Platão e a sua condenação das imagens, às teorias medievais sobre o ver , à fenomenologia da percepção, à relação entre a visão e os outros sentidos e à particular configuração que esta relação assumiu na história européia. O sucesso que a televisão obteve, a partir do seu início, no mundo inteiro, seria o resultado de uma fome de imagens, uma fome congênita do homem; o mesmo Debord cita o sociólogo americano Daniel Boorstin que escreveu nos anos cinqüenta um dos primeiros estudos críticos sobre a televisão e comenta: "Assim, o que acontece é que Boorstin vê a causa dos resultados que ele descreve no desgraçado encontro, quase fortuito, entre um excessivo aparato técnico de difusão das imagens e uma excessiva atração dos homens da nossa época pelo pseudo-sensacional. Deste modo o espetáculo dever-se-ia ao fato de que o homem moderno é demasiado espectador." Muitas considerações similares poderíamos fazer sobre autores mais recentes como Neil Postman e o seu livro, que em alguns aspectos parece interessante, Amusing Ourselves to Death (Divertir-se até a morte), publicado em 1985 mas que, até onde eu sei, não existe no Brasil, diferentemente de outros livros do mesmo autor. Neste tipo de teoria, o caso particular, a televisão, apresenta-se, portanto, ligado a algo de muito mais geral, quase a uma pressuposta "natureza humana" de tipo antropológico ou ontológico. Estas considerações não são necessariamente erradas. Mas não ajudam a compreender a especificidade do fenômeno. Tendem a "afogar o peixe", como se diz em francês. É igualmente verdade que o excesso de tráfego automobilístico tem muito a ver com a necessidade humana de locomover-se, ou que toda produção material tem a ver com a necessidade de comer. Mas a partir de pressupostos tão gerais não se consegue nunca compreender porque o ver, o mover-se, o comer assumiram uma particular afirmação em um dado momento, dizemos em 1500 ou em 2000 e não uma outra qualquer. Afogar o conceito de sociedade do espetáculo num mar de considerações sobre a imagem enquanto tal, e sobre as críticas ligadas à imagem enquanto tal, como o faz o francês Régis Debray, inventor de uma suposta "midiologia", ou procurar as supostas raízes metafísicas da – na verdade rara – desconfiança nos meios eletrônicos serve, freqüentemente, em intenções polêmicas, a esquivar-se de qualquer debate sobre a TV e a sua sociedade hoje, e para afirmar, ao invés, que os críticos da TV e do espetáculo são somente a reedição de uma atitude que existe desde dois mil anos: aquela de condenar o fascínio superficial e fútil pelas imagens, as formas visíveis e as cópias, porque distraem da compreensão intelectual, noética das verdadeiras essências. Os fustigadores da crítica ao espetáculo não deixam de sublinhar, por outro lado, que esta crítica às imagens é, ao menos hoje, mas talvez desde sempre anticientífica, antidemocrática, religiosa, antiprogressista. Criticar a televisão hoje eqüivale , aos seus olhos, à condenação do livro publicado por Platão que em seguida escreveu muitos livros: uma atitude, portanto, ainda mais hipócrita e impraticável na realidade. Platão parece em geral o alvo dos defensores modernos da TV que fazem dele uma espécie de precursor dos talibãs ( e não mais de Stálin, Hitler , como fez Popper). Melhor vale portanto , segundo eles, utilizar bem um novo meio, quando aparece. (Faço com que notem, incidentalmente, que esta equiparação de críticas, na verdade pertencente a contextos muito diversos, isto é, os da condenação platônica da arte com as críticas modernas à sociedade espetacular, corresponde ao sofismo de quem responde aos críticos do uso da energia nuclear que também os primeiros trens foram recebidos às vezes por medos apocalípticos e pela demonstração da sua extrema periculosidade, e que se trata, portanto, em ambos os casos, de simples capricho frente ao novo). Convém então sublinhar, desde já, que a estrutura essencial da televisão não é somente ligada à imagem. A TV não é essencialmente uma transmissão de imagens. Os meios eletrônicos podem também dirigir-se a sentidos diversos da vista sem que mudem muito. O demonstra um simples fato: algumas das críticas talvez mais pertinentes da televisão, como aquelas de Theodor Adorno e de Günther Anders – sobre as quais retornarei – foram desenvolvidas nos anos trinta e quarenta e se aplicavam, então, somente ao rádio porque a televisão ainda não existia. No livro O homem é antiquado de Anders, publicado em 1956, vê-se que ele começou a sua análise dos meios de comunicação falando do rádio acrescentando pouco a pouco observações sobre a TV sem que mudasse nada de essencial na sua argumentação. As famosas considerações de Adorno e Horkeimer sobre a "indústria cultural", publicada em 1947, foram desenvolvidas analisando o cinema e o rádio. A televisão apresenta muito menos analogias com o cinema – apesar de se tratar sempre de imagens e que o mesmo filme possa ser transmitido seja no cinema seja na TV – do que com o rádio, embora as transmissões radiofônicas e televisivas não sejam interpermutáveis. Mas nos traços essenciais, TV e rádio são semelhantes entre si e não foram modificados desde o início: cada ouvinte e espectador está isolado no seu cubículo doméstico , onde o mundo lhe vem fornecido em casa de forma escolhida pelos outros. A questão essencial não é se se transmite imagens, imagens e sons juntos ou somente sons. Essencial é a relação social entre indivíduos e a relação entre o indivíduo e o mundo. Além disso, hoje a televisão freqüentemente não é nem mesmo assistida, mas serve somente para proporcionar um fundo de barulho; outras vezes, com o zapping, com as telas divididas em mais telas, com os spots publicitários ou com os vídeo-clipes, não se vêem nem mesmo mais imagens em sentido normal , mas somente um amontoado de cores em movimento no qual não se presta nenhuma atenção. Alguns críticos da televisão, como o já citado Postman, associam a sua crítica da TV a uma crítica geral do predomínio moderno da imagem sobre a palavra falada e escrita, sustentando por exemplo que a imagem suporta tanto mais contradições ocultas quanto suporta o discurso escrito, e que no fundo somente a escritura, isto é, o texto isolado e impessoal educa para o pensamento coerente, lógico, analítico, objetivo, destacado e racional, e ensina a classificar e a deduzir; enquanto a imagem, a partir da fotografia, é uma violenta exposição de fatos desordenados de fora do contexto que freqüentemente contém juízos dissimulados. Este tipo de consideração é sem dúvida interessante, mas diferente do que se afirma muitas vezes, a crítica aos meios eletrônicos não é a simples continuação de uma longa tradição, sobretudo francesa, de desconfiança no olhar, a favor do corpo ou de outros sentidos, ou a favor de uma noção fetichizada de imediatismo (penso por exemplo no histórico americano da filosofia de Martin Jay e de seu livro com um título significativo Downcast eyes. The Denigration of Vision in Twentieth-Century French Thought, isto é, a "Difamação da vista no pensamento francês do século vinte", onde ele fala também de Debord). Em cada caso esta filiação da crítica do espetáculo com uma pressuposta desconfiança geral na imagem, não é com certeza reencontrável em Debord, que não somente realizou cinco filmes, diversas obras de colagem e uma revista, Internacional Situacionista, que estava entre as primeiras revistas intelectuais a conter imagens. Mas ele também escreveu no prefácio do Panegírico II, composto quase exclusivamente por fotos com legendas e publicado postumamente: "As mentiras dominantes da época estão em condições de fazer esquecer que a verdade pode ser vista também nas imagens. A imagem, que não foi intencionalmente separada de sua significação, acrescenta muita precisão e certeza ao saber. Ninguém disto duvidou antes dos recentes últimos anos. Eu me proponho a lembrá-lo agora. A ilustração autêntica esclarece o discurso verdadeiro, como uma proposição subordinada que não é nem incompatível nem pleonástica". Não quero todavia aqui repetir as diversas análises críticas sobre a televisão enquanto produto da sociedade capitalista tardia, dado que seguramente vocês as conhecem. Sem pretender necessariamente exigir que se trate das melhores críticas, ou das únicas críticas, utilizo como pressuposto aqui os textos sobre os meios de comunicação de massa escritos por Debord, por Theodor Adorno e por Günter Anders. Vi que a crítica que Adorno e Max Horkheimer dirigiram à "indústria cultural" é objeto de uma outra palestra que terá lugar aqui, e que os seus livros estão traduzidos no Brasil e bem conhecidos por um certo público. Por isso, não me deterei nisto. Não parece, ao invés, existir uma tradução em língua portuguesa de O homem é antiquado, a obra maior de Günther Anders, um filósofo alemão nascido em 1902 e morto em 1992 (acrescento porém que vi que este livro foi discutido recentemente na USP e que pelo menos um texto de Anders, sobre Kafka, foi publicado no Brasil em 1969, e que Sérgio Buarque de Holanda, em ensaio de 1952, menciona este livro sobre Kafka, que foi publicado apenas na Alemanha). Anders era na origem fenomenólogo e discípulo de Husserl e de Heidegger, mas a experiência do nazismo e do exílio na América, onde teve que trabalhar em uma fábrica, conduziu-o a uma crítica fundamental da sociedade industrial. Particularmente famosas são as suas considerações sobre a bomba atômica. Encontra-se em seu pensamento algumas referências ao marxismo, mas o seu pensamento consiste essencialmente em uma consideração sobre a relação entre homem e mundo com categorias fenomenológicas às vezes similares àquelas de Husserl ou de Heidegger. Falam porém de fenômenos atuais e levam a conseqüências políticas radicais. O próprio Anders indica então as suas três teses fundamentais: nós homens não estamos à altura da perfeição dos nossos produtos; aquilo que produzimos excede a nossa capacidade de imaginar e a nossa responsabilidade; acreditamos que nos é lícito ou absolutamente obrigatório fazer tudo aquilo que podemos fazer. O tema principal de Anders é a discrepância que existe entre os novos meios técnicos criados pelo homem, do qual o caso mais visível é a bomba atômica, de um lado, e do outro as suas capacidades de imaginar, sentir, pensar que ainda são as mesmas – portanto antigas, antiquadas. No primeiro volume de O homem é antiquado, Anders dedica os dois capítulos principais à bomba atômica, ao rádio e à televisão. Falarei disso novamente mais tarde. Evidentemente não posso aqui fazer um resumo detalhado da obra de Anders, mas seria bastante desejável que um editor brasileiro se lançasse na tarefa não fácil de uma tradução dos seus textos, cuja atualidade é ainda mais ampliada com a invasão da biotecnologia. Porém é digno de nota que muitas observações sobre a televisão que ainda hoje parecem muito pertinentes – como aquelas de Adorno, Anders ou Debord – foram feitas em uma época na qual a televisão estava ainda no seu início, ou se aplicavam até então ao rádio, como eu já disse. Era a época das transmissões somente em preto e branco, em um só canal, transformando-se em seguida em dois ou no máximo três, todos estatais, muito educativos e pouco divertidos, quase sem publicidade, e que em cada caso transmitia somente da metade da tarde até à meia-noite no máximo, quando terminavam com o hino nacional: os mais jovens entre vocês acreditariam nisto a muito custo. Todavia, foi precisamente naquela época, que hoje pode parecer bucólica ou arcaica, que foram lançadas as análises mais apocalípticas no que concerne ao impacto da TV sobre a sociedade e sobre a vida cultural, social, política e familiar. Naquela época, personagens notórios – se me recordo bem, até o chanceler alemão da época - propunham instituir um dia semanal sem a televisão porque esta era considerada bastante invasora. Hoje, com um valor centuplicado da televisão sobre a vida social, quase todas as críticas desapareceram. Propor um dia semanal sem a TV suscitaria algo de hilário comparável àquilo que suscitaria talvez a proposta de nós todos caminharmos de quatro patas. Por um lado, isto tem a ver com o fato de que freqüentemente é mais fácil reconhecer, e portanto criticar, os traços distintivos de um fenômeno quando este está no seu início, apesar de que os seus contornos possam ser ainda disformes. Mas o que conta é sobretudo isto: somente quem cresceu em uma sociedade sem televisão foi capaz de notar a passagem e de observar as mudanças. Para quem ao invés a conhece desde o seu nascimento, pode parecer divertido discutir se a TV deve existir ou não, do mesmo modo em que se poderia fantasiar um mundo sem gravidade. Vejo isto nos estudantes do curso de "Arte-mídia" na Academia das Belas Artes onde eu dou aulas: as críticas à TV lhes interessam, não lhes faltam espírito crítico, sobretudo no que diz respeito aos conteúdos das transmissões. Mas a existência da TV é para eles tão evidente e natural como a do ar que respiramos. Vem logo em mente a afirmação contida nos Comentários de Debord de 1988: o sucesso maior do espetáculo é ter feito crescer uma geração que jamais conheceu outra coisa senão o espetáculo, uma geração para a qual o espetáculo é todo o mundo e por isso falta qualquer termo de comparação. Partamos, pois, do pressuposto de que seja a sociedade contemporânea a criadora da televisão e que a televisão não obedeça a uma lógica autônoma. Não é a relação entre o raio de luz e a retina que nos explica a televisão, mesmo porque esta relação não foi muito diferente para os antigos egípcios ou no tempo de Platão. Isto não significa, todavia, que a televisão e os outros meios eletrônicos caíram do céu: eles foram implantados sob antigos males. Uma sociedade que pôde inventar a televisão e fazer dela o supremo feitiço estava já evidentemente podre e isto aconteceu porque era a continuação de outras sociedades inconscientes de si mesmas. Este é o ponto capital freqüentemente esquecido por aqueles críticos que apresentam a televisão como uma espécie de gênio maligno, uma caixa de Pandora vindo inexplicavelmente perturbar uma vida que antes era harmoniosa e feliz. Na verdade o ardor com o qual a televisão é aceita praticamente em todos os lugares e sempre, não se explicaria se ela não encontrasse já uma situação de forte tédio que faz parecer preferível olhar uma tela. A solidão que comporta a televisão não seria suportada por quem vive em um mínimo de comunidade verdadeira. É particularmente difundido lamentar o impacto negativo da TV sobre a vida familiar. Fez-se notar que a tradicional mesa de jantar, em torno da qual a família se reunia olhando-se no rosto e falando, desapareceu em proveito da televisão em frente à qual os membros da família se alienam olhando para um ponto de fuga comum em vez de olharem um para o outro, isto se os membros da família não dispõem de uma TV em cada quarto. Mas esta forma demente de vida familiar não seria difundida assim tão rapidamente se as pessoas não estivessem fartas de ouvir pela milésima vez os relatos do avô sobre a guerra e dos pais sobre o trabalho, ou as queixas sobre o tempo, ou sobre o preço dos tomates, discursos que são eles mesmos fruto de uma vida tornada esvaziada pela razão econômica. A mesa familiar era também um instrumento de controle onde ninguém escapava do olhar vigilante do chefe da família que queria ver se a filha envergonhava-se ouvindo um determinado nome. Tudo isto não significa porém, como querem muitos, que a TV foi um instrumento de emancipação ou de liberação dos costumes, mas significa que a específica forma de alienação que representa a TV é a continuação de outras formas de alienação social, e não o resultado mecânico de uma invenção técnica. Esta última evidência deveria ser suficiente para contrariar as bastante conhecidas teorias de Marshall McLuhan que apresentou, com tom entusiasta, "a aldeia global" criada pelos meios eletrônicos como o resultado de uma revolução tecnológica comparável às revoluções produzidas pela invenção da roda, ou do estribo, ou da imprensa: invenções que segundo McLuhan, teriam todas as vezes criado um novo tipo de sociedade, de mentalidade, de cultura, de economia. Para reduzir à justas proporções esta teoria, basta recordar que as invenções, enquanto feito técnico, não se difundem nunca antes de que exista já uma sociedade que necessite delas. De fato muitas invenções foram feitas mais vezes na história, mas inicialmente sem conseqüências, permanecendo um mero brinquedo, até que não existisse o contexto apropriado. A máquina a vapor foi já inventada na antigüidade, em Alexandria. Mas em uma sociedade onde o trabalho era desenvolvido pelos escravos, não existia necessidade de máquinas que mecanizassem o trabalho, porque, segundo a mentalidade então dominante, os escravos seriam os únicos beneficiários. Somente uma sociedade como aquela inglesa do final do século dezoito na qual existia uma larga disponibilidade de mão-de-obra "livre" e que foi ela mesma o resultado de uma longa história de expropriação, (somente uma tal sociedade) sabia utilizar-se de uma máquina a vapor que permite a um operário produzir vinte camisas no lugar de uma. Nos séculos antecedentes, máquinas capazes de incrementar a produtividade – e portanto de diminuir o número de operários necessários para a produção – foram inventadas, mas propriamente por este motivo – isto é, teriam tirado o trabalho dos pobres e perturbado a ordem social – foram algumas vezes queimadas junto com os seus inventores, em vez de serem colocadas na produção. Existem também os exemplos de canhões e espingardas, dos submergíveis e aparelhos voadores inventados na Idade média pelos chineses, mas não utilizados, ou das rodas conhecidas pelos maias, mas utilizadas somente para brinquedos. Em suma, a tecnologia depende da sociedade e não é um fator autônomo. Não foi a invenção do tubo catódico que criou a sociedade do espetáculo. Mas quem criou então esta sociedade? Teóricos, mesmo divergentes como McLuhan e Anders concordam sobre um ponto: a televisão não é um simples meio que pode ser indiferentemente colocada a serviço de diversos objetivos. A sua estrutura, a sua forma prejudicam fortemente o seu uso. Como disse McLuhan, "o meio é a mensagem". Ele o diz com intenção apologética, quando os críticos da TV apresentam a mesma afirmação como uma crítica. Mas qual é finalmente esta estrutura, senão é nem meramente tecnológica, nem é um simples caso particular da lógica da visão e da imagem? As análises mais críticas sobre a relação entre a televisão e a sociedade colocam sobretudo em evidência a contemplação passiva e isolada a que conduzem os meios eletrônicos. Para além dos conteúdos, o espectador está sempre condenado a olhar o que fazem os outros, sem ter nenhum poder sobre a própria vida. O que caracteriza a televisão não é o fato de simplesmente olhar, mas de somente olhar, o olhar imóvel, a contemplação inerte: é isto que caracteriza a televisão e faz dela a expressão de uma sociedade na qual tudo é espetáculo, como disse Debord: não porque tudo é espetacular no sentido de sensacional, colorido, emocionante, vistoso – de fato como Anders observa com razão, a televisão nem sempre sensacionaliza os eventos, mas outras vezes banaliza e apresenta certos eventos, por conta do formato pequeno de sua tela, do acompanhamento musical, etc, em uma roupa mais inocente do que eles têm na realidade. Se Debord disse que tudo é espetáculo, é pelo fato de que tudo, da política ao tráfico, das cidades à cultura tende a produzir e reproduzir o indivíduo isolado, portanto massificado que se encontra em um estado de completa impotência frente ao mundo que na verdade é o resultado de suas ações. Ele não faz outra coisa senão olhar este mundo, portanto ser um espectador do espetáculo. Mas esta contemplação não é fruto de uma preguiça ontológica, mas o resultado de uma ordem social que vive graças à passividade. E é este fato que liga a temática da televisão àquela da mercadoria. Esta conexão é freqüentemente afirmada, mas raramente desenvolvida( Debord a desenvolve, porém, mais do que outros). Porque a televisão é uma mercadoria? Não somente porque os aparelhos são mercadorias e porque em geral se paga para receber as transmissões – um fato que é quase insignificante. E não somente porque, como todos sabem, as emissoras televisivas jogam um papel de primeiro plano ao promover as vendas de cada gênero de mercadorias. E não só porque propõem incessantemente os estilos de vida baseados propriamente sobre um incessante consumo de mercadorias. Um motivo, que é o mais fundamental, está na estrutura da mercadoria, e particularmente no fetichismo da mercadoria. Este conceito foi desenvolvido por Karl Marx e se apresenta a uma atenta observação como uma espécie de núcleo secreto de toda a sua análise da sociedade capitalista. Mas poucos dos seus presumíveis discípulos, isto é, os marxistas, retomaram este conceito. Entre estes poucos encontramos, porém, Debord, assim como G. Lukács ou Adorno, mesmo que o tenham feito de modos diversos. Nos últimos tempos foi sobretudo o grupo alemão Krisis – conhecido também no Brasil através de diversas traduções e de artigos regulares de Robert Kurz na Folha de São Paulo – que desenvolveu as análises do fetichismo da mercadoria. O "fetichismo da mercadoria" não significa somente uma adoração dos bens de consumo, um excessivo investimento afetivo sobre eles, como o termo poderia fazer pensar à primeira vista. Não indica, nem mesmo, somente uma forma de consciência mistificada, que vela o verdadeiro funcionamento da exploração capitalista, como quer a vulgata marxista. O conceito de fetichismo indica sobretudo isto: na sociedade capitalista da mercadoria, a produção não acontece para o seu conteúdo, para o seu valor de uso. Acontece para incrementar o valor, o valor de troca das mercadorias, e este valor é determinado pela quantidade de trabalho que foi necessária para produzir a mercadoria – quer seja material ou imaterial não tem importância. Não é determinado pela quantidade de trabalho concreto e real, mas de trabalho simplesmente, de trabalho indiferenciado, de trabalho abstrato, como disse Marx. Na ótica da produção capitalista de mercadorias, a produção de objetos concretos é somente um aspecto secundário; o que conta é transformar o trabalho vivo em trabalho morto, objetivado, passado, e esta transformação deve acontecer segundo os parâmetros de produtividade vigentes naquele momento. O destino de um produto, e de toda a produção, não depende da sua real utilidade para alguém, nem da sua beleza, nem do seu valor simbólico, mas da sua capacidade de ser vendido, de modo que o valor de troca contido nele volte a alimentar um ciclo sempre ampliado de produção e consumo. A questão de, por exemplo, se produzir caças bombardeiro ou pães não depende de uma decisão consciente e coletiva que leva em conta as necessidades sociais, mas depende do proveito que se pode obter com uma ou outra coisa. Isto, todos nós sabemos. Não se trata, contudo, somente de uma aberração moral, ou de um defeito imputável exclusivamente à avidez de certos indivíduos ou classes sociais. A sociedade baseada na produção de mercadorias se apresenta a cada um como um sistema já dado. Embora esta sociedade seja incontestavelmente um produto da ação humana , ela é opaca e impõe a cada um as suas regras. Na sociedade da mercadoria o sujeito não é o homem, o sujeito é o valor e a mercadoria, o dinheiro e o capital, o mercado e a concorrência. São estas criações do homem a governar a sociedade humana sem que nela exista sequer a consciência deste fato, porque este processo se apresenta como "natural" aos sujeitos envolvidos. Nem toda sociedade é porém uma sociedade da mercadoria, porque a mercadoria não é uma categoria suprahistórica como o "bem" ou o "produto", mas é uma determinada forma histórica deles. A sociedade da mercadoria criou forças muito maiores do que aquelas de que dispunham outras sociedades, chegando ao ponto de poder devastar o mundo inteiro. Mas ao mesmo tempo, o homem moderno tem ainda menos poder sobre estas forças do que seus predecessores. Não pode fazer outra coisa senão contemplá-las e fazer-se governar por elas. ( Eu renuncio aqui às considerações sobre outras formas de alienação e fetichismo que reinavam em sociedades precedentes que naturalmente não constituíam um Éden. "Não se pode fazer outra coisa" não significa que se trata de um destino invencível em absoluto, mas que esta é uma conseqüência lógica enquanto se vive em uma sociedade da mercadoria. Compreende-se, então, que o conceito de "sociedade do espetáculo", onde o homem é reduzido a um papel de espectador, imerso em uma contemplação passiva, indica uma sociedade historicamente bem determinada, isto é, a sociedade da mercadoria plenamente desenvolvida, assim como veio a existir, a grosso modo, dos anos vinte em diante. De fato, a primeira frase do livro A sociedade do espetáculo soa: "Toda a vida das sociedades modernas nas quais predominam as condições modernas de produção se apresenta como uma imensa acumulação de espetáculos"; esta frase é idêntica à primeira d’O Capital de Marx, que começa precisamente com uma análise fundamental da mercadoria. Debord somente substituiu a palavra "mercadorias" pela palavra "espetáculos", com a técnica situacionista do desvio. Compreende-se logo, isto: que o espetáculo do qual fala Debord é um estágio no desenvolvimento da mercadoria. O segundo capítulo do seu livro se chama "A mercadoria como espetáculo", e os primeiros dois capítulos juntos constituem uma retomada extremamente importante da análise marxiana do fetichismo da mercadoria. Como dissemos, na produção das mercadorias desaparece o conteúdo concreto do objeto e do trabalho que o produz, conta somente o trabalho como mera quantidade de tempo empregado , que Marx chama "trabalho abstrato". Toda a produção de mercadoria se baseia num processo de "abstratificação", de "tornar-se-abstrato", porque prevalece a mera quantidade sem qualidade. Isto é a abstração de cada conteúdo. O espetáculo com a sua redução do mundo a um mero parecer, à imagem, não é portanto outra coisa senão, como disse o próprio Debord, uma posterior etapa no processo secular do "tornar-se-abstrato" do mundo, iniciado no Renascimento e continuado com maior força desde o final do século dezoito. Um processo que não é fruto de uma misteriosa "metafísica ocidental", como gostaria talvez um Heidegger, mas que é o resultado de um processo material e social bem determinado, e por isto, no limite, também modificável. A televisão é, portanto, uma espécie de apogeu da sociedade da mercadoria, não somente porque faz vender, mas porque potencializa a estrutura fundamental da sociedade moderna: a contemplação inerte, isto que o homem criou sem sabê-lo e igualmente sem querê-lo. Eu aqui não desenvolvo esta análise, porque eu já a fiz de um modo mais detalhado na primeira parte do meu livro sobre Guy Debord, publicado no Brasil pela Editora Vozes. Devo, porém, acenar com um outro elemento de importância capital: o espetáculo assim como o entende Debord, não chega absolutamente a ocupar a realidade inteira – muito diferentemente do que acontece segundo Jean Baudrillard, cujas elucubrações são, para os observadores mais superficiais, com a teoria de Debord. Para Baudrillard, cópia e realidade são enfim indistinguíveis, não existe mais uma realidade, um original, um significado e talvez nunca tenham existido. A resignação satisfeita é a conseqüência lógica desta perspectiva. A análise de Debord, muito pelo contrário, considera a invasão das cópias em detrimento do original, da aparência em detrimento da realidade como um escândalo. Não porque poderia realmente alguma vez ter êxito no final das contas . Mas porque são danos bastante reais que infligem a realidade. O predomínio da mercadoria e do espetáculo significa igualmente um grande empobrecimento da vida vivida. A mercadoria e o espetáculo são abstratificação e glacialização da vida, são "uma negação da vida que veio a ser visível". Estes constituem um reverso negativo, uma forma pervertida da vida, mas não podemos nunca substituí-la por tudo. Também Anders observou já nos anos cinqüenta uma inversão operada pela televisão: "Quando o fantasma se torna real, a realidade se torna fantasmagórica", escreveu, precisando que o fantasma não é nem uma realidade, nem uma simples imagem, mas um ser do meio, com um estatuto ontológico diferente. Assim, os contatos entre os homens reais e os fantasmas assumem os contornos das clássicas histórias de fantasmas. Seguramente, aqui, levantaremos questões para afirmar que o aspecto fraco desta teoria, o seu lado "envelhecido" , superado, seria propriamente o seu apego a noções como "original" e "real", "cópia" e "aparência" categorias de forma essencialística e pertencentes a uma procura impossível do autêntico e do verdadeiro do qual o pensamento contemporâneo nos últimos decênios estaria felizmente liberado. É evidente que nós assumimos, aqui, um outro ponto de vista: somente quando finalmente cresceu uma geração – já mencionada – que desde o seu nascimento não conheceu outra coisa senão a cópia e a aparência, uma geração para a qual, desde pequena, a realidade era aquela que transmitia a televisão, e não aquela da qual eventualmente se podia fazer uma experiência direta, somente quando esta geração chegou às cátedras pôde difundir-se a tese pós-moderna de que a realidade não existe, e não por acaso isto aconteceu antes nos países onde a desrealização da vida cotidiana estava já mais avançada. Em última análise a televisão contribui para criar o homem-mercadoria: um ser humano que não é simplesmente forçado pela necessidade de entrar no ciclo de trabalho alienado e consumo de mercadorias, como acontecia nos primeiros tempos da dominação capitalista na qual existia ainda um real conflito entre uma esfera capitalista da vida e uma outra esfera – a família, a aldeia, o bairro, a corporação – não dominada pela lógica da mercadoria, ou não completamente. O triunfo dos meios eletrônicos iniciado entre as duas guerras mundiais coincide com uma penetração capilar da mercadoria em cada esfera da vida, com uma "colonização da vida cotidiana", como a chamou Debord. Com a televisão desaparece o "fora" e o "dentro", não existe mais uma esfera separada da mercadoria. Exceto para pequenas minorias, não existe mais o desejo de beber que não seja o desejo de beber Coca-Cola ou um outro produto publicizado na TV, não existem mais brinquedos feitos pela própria criança, mas somente aqueles vistos sobre o plano televisivo, não existem comportamentos amorosos diferentes daqueles das telenovelas, etc. Não quero aqui repetir análises já feitas por outros sobre como a realidade vem, enfim, percebida somente por intermédio dos esquemas mentais e perceptivos impostos pela TV. Anders disse, há meio século, que agora os homens já não criam a sua própria linguagem, assim como não cozinham mais o próprio pão em casa. Gostaria, porém, de sublinhar que isto confirma a nossa análise da mercadoria como "forma social total": um sujeito em forma de mercadoria, para o qual cada objeto de percepção, desejo, sentimento ou pensamento é representado sob forma de mercadoria. Também a função de "democratização" que muitos querem atribuir à televisão consiste justamente no fato de todos tornarem-se iguais em frente a ela. A televisão repete nos confrontos dos sujeitos o mesmo processo universal induzido pela lógica da mercadoria: reduzir tudo a diferentes expressões quantitativas da mesma substância indeterminada sem qualidade. Podemos também falar de uma verdadeira e própria "antropogênese negativa" ou "regressiva". Os esforços milenares do homem para aperfeiçoar a própria existência e enriquecer a sua relação com o mundo correm o risco ainda de anular-se e o homem de cair em um estado de pobreza existencial que na verdade jamais existiu no passado. Günther Anders insiste no empobrecimento, ou melhor, na quase abolição da experiência individual quando todo o mundo se encontra abastecido em casa como acontece com o gás ou com a eletricidade. Todas as categorias tradicionais do ser-no-mundo, da relação dos homens com o seu mundo vêm sendo postas em discussão pela existência do rádio e da TV, e não somente quando existem 100 canais, mas já quando aparece a sua estrutura embrionária. O fora e o dentro, a distância e a proximidade, o particular e o universal, substituídos pela sucessão, a simultaneidade e a presença verdadeira , o ser e o aparecer: todas estas distinções desaparecem. A televisão, disse Anders, faz desaparecer o mundo sob a imagem do mundo. O mundo como mundo se apresenta substituído por um modelo de mundo a uma escala reduzida que serve para aprender e interiorizar os comportamentos que se deve ter depois nos confrontos do mundo real. No fundo, toda a sociedade da mercadoria é uma tal antropogênese negativa, um passo atrás da humanidade. Em frente aos ídolos do mercado e da rentabilidade, da mercadoria e do capital, o homem moderno não demonstra absolutamente uma maior autonomia tanto quanto tinha o assim dito homem primitivo em frente ao seu ídolo de madeira ao qual atribuía aqueles poderes que na verdade eram os da comunidade humana. O entusiasmo com o qual recebemos esta regressão é grande merecedor de uma explicação. Provavelmente nada é tão comum a todos os habitantes do globo quanto a vontade de assistir à TV. Sobre alguns conteúdos podem pesar as diferenças culturais, as bailarinas seminuas suscitam talvez um escândalo na Arábia Saudita. Mas se se trata de assistir aos desenhos animados, podemos estar seguros de que pelo menos isto aproximaria palestinos e israelenses, chechênios e russos, habitantes das favelas e milionários americanos, aiatolás e atrizes pornográficas. Anders afirmou já no ano de 1956 que muitos dos seus contemporâneos prefeririam encontrar-se na prisão com uma televisão( ou melhor, ele diz com um rádio) em vez de ser livre sem um tal aparelho. O que devemos dizer hoje? A primeira coisa que foi feita no Afeganistão depois da derrota dos talibãs foi recomeçar as transmissões televisivas. Este universalismo da TV se explica, por um lado, pelo fato de que ela é a vanguarda da mercadoria, também em lugares onde a mercadoria não existe, ou quase não existe. Aquela maioria da humanidade que não tem acesso a quase nenhuma das mercadorias promovidas na TV não se cansa, porém, de olhar a promessa destas, o espetáculo do espetáculo. No país mais pobre e retrógrado da Europa, a Albânia em frente à Itália, os habitantes assistiam à televisão italiana durante a longa ditadura stalinista, e depois da derrocada do regime em 1990 uma boa parte deles se colocou em movimento para alcançar a Itália e ver a terra prometida , de modo que, finalmente, o ainda primeiro ministro italiano Andreotti, conhecido pelo seu cinismo, exclamou: " Mas essa gente pensava realmente que toda a Itália fosse como nos espetáculos televisivos?" e mandou depois o exército reenviar os iludidos para casa. Em uma perspectiva ainda mais ampla, também necessariamente vaga, poderia dar-se que o triunfo da televisão é, assim, universal porque ela vem ao encontro de um profundo infantilismo da humanidade e a um desejo de regressão. Assim como o indivíduo, também a humanidade poderia sentir cansaço e resistência diante do processo de tornar-se adulto. A cultura da epopéia ou do romance burguês é claramente uma cultura dos adultos. De fato, as crianças não entendem um romance, uma epopéia ou uma poesia. A televisão ao invés, como notava Adorno nos anos sessenta, dirige-se a um espectador da idade de onze anos. Desde então, esta idade target foi ainda notavelmente diminuída. Os desenhos animados dos quais falava antes como o produto mais universalmente amado pelos telespectadores são perfeitamente desfrutáveis por um menino de três anos. Vi recentemente durante uma breve viagem ao mar que um ângulo do navio com brinquedos e desenhos animados foi proposto às crianças para evitar a vista do mar e da costa. Mas a maior parte dos espectadores eram pessoas ditas adultas. "Em nenhuma parte existe acesso para a idade adulta" dizia Debord em um de seus filmes, e nem sequer à infância verdadeira, podemos acrescentar, mas somente à "infantilização". Porque nisto tem razão Neil Postman com o seu livro O desaparecimento da infância, publicado também no Brasil: os espetáculos televisivos, indistintamente propostos aos espectadores de todas as idades, têm de fato abolido aquela infância que a cultura do livro impresso ajudou a criar, enquanto a televisão trata de novo as crianças como pequenos adultos – mas adultos por ela tornados infantis, devemos acrescentar. Mas a antropogênese negativa da qual a televisão é um fator poderoso é verdadeiramente fatal, como afirmam com resignação Postman, Baudrillard e tantos outros? É bastante cedo para dizê-lo. Posso dizer que no povoado italiano onde vivo – que seguramente não constitui uma exceção – os mesmos idosos que não querem permanecer uma noite em casa sem a TV exprimem freqüentemente nostalgia para com o tempo passado no qual à noite eles se reuniam para cantar, ou no qual as mulheres lavavam as roupas juntas à fonte, trocando bisbilhotices do país, em vez de assistirem cada qual sozinha às telenovelas. Outra observação: quando há alguns anos na Itália propôs-se um plebiscito para pedir a abolição dos spots publicitários nos filmes, os adversários desta iniciativa – que visava limitar o grande poder de Berlusconi – procuravam difundir a impressão de que se tratava de um plebiscito pró ou contra a televisão enquanto tal. Mas, apesar disso uma minoria consistente apoiou o plebiscito! Não é impossível o fato que talvez muita gente, se fosse deixada sem televisão, depois de um momento de perturbação esfregariam os olhos perguntando-se de que coisa despertou. É inacreditável , mas uma semelhante experiência parece nunca ter sido feita em nenhum país dito civilizado. Qualquer gênero de experimentação sobre a vida das populações é considerado lícito, do amianto aos campos transgênicos. Mas, deixar uma pequena cidade um mês sem televisão com o objetivo experimental, disto nunca se ouviu falar. Talvez se verá um dia, contudo, ações mais fortes. Segundo uma tradição citada por Walter Benjamin nas "Teses sobre o conceito de história", durante a revolução de 1830 em Paris, ou segundo uma outra versão durante A Comuna de Paris de 1871 ou ainda durante a revolução espanhola de 1936, os revolucionários disparavam sobre os relógios públicos. Quem sabe não veremos rapidamente ou tardiamente outros disparos sobre as televisões? Uma utopia? Conheci pessoalmente, há vinte anos, na Califórnia algumas pessoas , que não eram revolucionárias, mas que tinham decidido tirar o televisor da casa na qual viviam juntas e fechá-lo em uma despensa. Mas acontece que um dia um deles, e num outro dia um outro, queria ver "somente uma determinada transmissão" e cada vez o aparelho foi recolocado em funcionamento. Até que um dia se cansaram, colocaram-no em um jardim sobre um pequeno muro, posicionaram-se a uma certa distância, tomaram cada um, como bons americanos, o próprio revólver e atiraram todos contra o televisor. Desde então, não se viu mais televisão naquela casa. Intervenções do Público: Público – Daniel Boorstin fala da sociedade bidimensional e da produção de imagens que ocorre hoje em dia como originada principalmente da revolução gráfica do século passado. Queria que você colocasse a questão da revolução gráfica nesse contexto das imagens. Anselm Jappe – É justamente esse tipo de abordagem que eu critiquei, que concebe que há um aumento histórico e ontológico do fascínio pela imagem. Eu queria sublinhar que a televisão não é conseqüência direta da evolução histórica da imagem. Em outros tempos, no passado, conviveu-se mais com imagens do que hoje, por exemplo quando os pobres não conseguiam ler a Bíblia e somente aproveitavam a imagem. Não estou totalmente convencido de que a imagem no decorrer da história tenha tido uma importância cada vez maior. P – A tese de A Sociedade do Espetáculo de no. 9 afirma que "num mundo realmente invertido, a verdade é um momento do falso". Dito isto e convicta da correção de Debord quanto à inversão desse mundo do capital, ocorre-me a seguinte questão: se o verdadeiro apresenta-se e é o falso, qual é o referencial para a mudança do mundo, para a negação das falsidades criadas pelo capital, porque vi sucessivamente o senhor fazer referências a Adorno? Lukács, na sua polêmica com Adorno, justamente acusava-o de enfim passar uma imagem da inviabilidade da mudança, o "hotel abismo". A partir das lições deixadas por Debord – que não me parece partilhar com Adorno dessa idéia do "hotel abismo" –; a partir de que referenciais e de que agentes reais a alternativa para a mudança desse mundo falso e falsificador pode vir a surgir? A.J. – Esse aforismo de A sociedade do espetáculo é apenas uma retomada invertida de uma frase de Hegel de que o falso é apenas um momento do verdadeiro. Com isso Debord não quer dizer que não vivemos num mundo em que não há nada de verdadeiro ou num mundo em que o falso remete apenas a outro falso. Essa é a apenas a aparente radicalização da teoria situacionista que podemos encontrar em teóricos pós-modernos como Baudrillard. De modo que dizer que nesse mundo invertido em que o verdadeiro é um momento do falso, significa simplesmente dizer que a sociedade espetacular utiliza tudo que é verdadeiro e coloca-o a seu serviço. Tem uma página da revista Internacional Situacionista que reproduz uma imagem que passou numa televisão holandesa de protestantes em 1967. Nela, de modo muito escandaloso para a época, mostrou-se uma imagem de uma mulher de seios nus. O diretor da televisão explicou que eles queriam mostrar apenas que mulheres nuas podem ser muito bonitas. A revista aponta que no mundo espetacular mesmo as verdades mais elementares correm o risco de se perderem ou serem críveis apenas quando afirmadas pelo próprio espetáculo. Essa imagem saiu na televisão em 67, mas um número da revista que foi publicado em 69, que continuava comentando essa imagem, dizia que nos meses subsequentes, ou seja, em maio de 68, o mundo real começou a atacar esse mundo invertido. Debord mantinha plenamente esse conceito de inversão do real e do abstrato, um conceito que tem raízes na análise marxiana da mercadoria e em que se aponta uma relação em que o abstrato domina o concreto, isto é, uma relação falsa, pervertida. Isso se contrapõe às teorias pós-modernas, para as quais não existe sequer a possibilidade de um verdadeiro e um falso. Portanto a teoria de Debord não é uma teoria que pode levar a uma espécie de fatalismo ou pessimismo necessário. A discussão entre Adorno e Lukács na verdade diz respeito a outras questões também. Com relação a Adorno, quem tenta camuflá-lo como pós-moderno, deve-se lembrar que ele certamente não era um pós-moderno. P – Eu tenho aqui uma tradução de um texto seu, em que fala do Passado e do presente da teoria de Debord. Num determinado ponto você fala que Debord e os situacionistas não haviam conseguido apontar os remédios possíveis. Eu conheço amplamente a crítica do Grupo Krisis à sociedade do espetáculo, mas queria saber – penso numa crítica positiva – o que fazer – e nisso estou me lembrando do Lênin. Então, o que fazer para apontar um caminho de saída? (risos do público). Pelo menos apontar um caminho... A. J. – Nesta viagem ao Brasil eu participei de outra discussão sobre a crítica do valor do Grupo Krisis e essa questão da saída sempre surge. Essa questão não poderá ser resolvida com um livro, é claro. O que podemos dizer desde já é que não se trata de desenvolver projetos utópicos para um futuro melhor, porque a sociedade capitalista em muitos lugares do mundo, mesmo nas sociedades mais ricas, já não funciona mais, e de um certo modo isso obriga os homens a inventarem alternativas. Alternativas essas que, evidentemente, serão diversas de acordo com as circunstâncias. Quer seja na Argentina, quer seja na experiência de camponeses do Terceiro Mundo, coloca-se sempre essa necessidade de encontrar formas de produção que não se voltem para o mercado. P. – Eu tenho uma dúvida pontual, gostaria que o senhor retornasse a tese de Postman do desaparecimento da infância. Não ficou muito claro se seria uma unificação etária mediada por um ideal de eficiência. A. J. – Eu citei o livro do Postam que inclusive tem tradução em português. Em poucas palavras, segundo ele, o livro impresso é um meio voltado de maneira diferenciada para as diversas faixas etárias. As crianças lêem livros escritos especialmente para crianças, onde por exemplo não aparecem àquelas coisas que se pretende esconder das crianças. Segundo Postman, o livro para a infância espelha uma fase especialmente protegida da vida. Enquanto na televisão, que veicula programas que podemos dizer que são para todas as faixas etárias, essa infância desaparece. Uma criança de cinco anos já é exposta, com a televisão, a situações de criminalidade, drogas, sexo, todos assuntos que no passado ficavam de fora para garantir um crescimento dito "saudável" da criança. Isso é apenas um breve resumo, seria interessante lê-lo porque sobre alguns aspectos eu não concordo. P. – Já que a sociedade do espetáculo leva a uma contemplação passiva, como é que você vê hoje a ação política? A. J. – De uma certa forma não existe mais uma ação política porque em todos os países do mundo faz-se uma certa política dirigida ao governo. Desapareceu a idéia de que os eleitores podem mudar drasticamente uma determinada direção política. O Brasil de hoje é um exemplo melhor disso (risos do público). É praticamente inútil ter uma participação política nesse tipo de política já que as coisas acontecem segundo uma lógica de mercado que não podemos mais mudar, que somente podemos contemplar passivamente. De qualquer modo não é uma perversão, pelo contrário, é bastante lógico que é o sorriso mais bonito decide uma eleição. É errado também lamentar a espetacularização da política com a idéia de voltar a uma política séria, porque essa espetacularização da política, essa transformação da política num circo midiático revela a real impotência moderna da política diante do mercado mundial. P. – Quando você falou da apresentação da mulher de seios nus na televisão de modo invertido e que serve para nos lembrar de que isso é uma beleza possível, desejável... Eu queria que você comentasse, do ponto de vista do que você colocou, isto é, do espetáculo se utilizando dessas inversões de uma maneira pervertida, as campanhas da Bennetton na Itália em outdoor, não necessariamente na TV, talvez trazendo o que eu entendo por uma comodização de mercadoria humana, privação, sofrimento. Eu sei que isso foi um debate dentro da comunidade européia e queria que você trouxesse um pouco disso. A. J. – É interessante você ter citado esse exemplo porque mostra de modo bastante óbvio como que a miséria é aceita através da estetização da vida. O próprio Debord cita o Bennetton como um dos capitalistas que é influenciado pela sua própria teoria, a teoria do espetáculo. Num certo sentido é, porque pode-se ler o livro de Debord para compreender melhor o mundo do espetáculo e dele participar, embora não seja absolutamente esse o seu objetivo. Mas pode-se de fato pensar que daqui a pouco haverá gente que só acredita que existe miséria no mundo porque a viram num anúncio da Bennetton. Conferência apresentada no ciclo Muito Além do Espetáculo, Teatro Maison de France, Rio de Janeiro, 09 de setembro de 2003. Categoria:Escritos de Anselm Jappe